Lights Out
}} Lights Out is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fiftieth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred eighty-first case overall. It takes place in the Airport district of Grimsborough. Plot Upon finding out about the city-wide blackout, Gloria and the player headed to the Grimsborough Power Plant to investigate. After setting up some lights, they found the body of power plant manager Ryan Min, who was shot in the heart. With an emergency generator in the station, the team proceeded to the murder investigation while Cathy and Alex began working to restore power in the city. Mid-investigation, the team went to Hutshing Square to assuage the citizens panicking over the blackout. Later, the team caught electrician Jenna McFry in the control tower (after she accidentally shone her flashlight in Gloria's face), who said she had some ideas on how to restore the city's power. They soon found enough evidence to arrest hired muscle Felix Murray for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Felix said that after Ryan had hired him to keep an eye on one of the power plant employees, he got a call from a "valued friend" telling him to be ready to cause a city-wide blackout on their signal. When the time came to cause a blackout using an EMP machine, security guard Jon Benson caught his shadow and called down Ryan from the control tower. Felix then knocked Jon out and shot Ryan in the heart after the latter realized what he was doing. Refusing to say who had called him, Felix was sentenced by Judge Powell to 35 years in prison after hinting that his friend had wanted to bring down mobile communications. Post-trial, Olive Powell told Rita and the player that her mother had gone missing as she was not yet home from the trial. After she told the team that her mother usually took a shortcut through the city square, the team went there and found Powell's gavel, on which Amir found traces of a rum served by The Black Sparrow. They then talked to bartender Ruth Matuszak, who said she had overheard two men wanting to teach Judge Powell "a lesson" and mentioning the power plant as well. Rita and the player found Powell tied up inside the power plant. After freeing the judge, Rita and the player encountered her kidnappers, Jeb and Willie Redfern, who kidnapped Powell for "heartlessly misjudging" their father. After the kidnappers briefly resisted arrest, Rita shot Willie, causing the duo to go peacefully. Meanwhile, Gloria and the player found some diesel fuel in the power plant which they gave to Alex and Cathy, who used it for a device to restore power in the city. With the power restoring gradually, the two told the team about an unsent text message reading, "Abt. Supernova. Human enhancement. Wrong way! Find me ASAP". The team then confronted Felix, who said that the sender of the text message was also the one who called him to cause the blackout, but he refused to say anything else. After all the events, the team speculated that there was disagreement among Ad Astra. Knowing that the plan involved human enhancement and the meteorite, the team decided to head back to the dome to learn more about the plan. Summary Victim *'Ryan Min' (found shot at the power plant) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Felix Murray' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats energy bars. *The killer plays the electric guitar. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has stubble. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Power Plant Substation. (Clues: Graffiti, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Jon Benson; Victim identified: Ryan Min) *Talk to Jon Benson about the murder. (Prerequisite: Power Plant Substation investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Control Tower) *Investigate Control Tower. (Prerequisite: Jon interrogated, Clues: Electrical Equipment, Bullet Case) *Examine Electrical Equipment. (Result: Time Stamp Sheet) *Examine Time Stamp Sheet. (Result: Punch Card Details; New Suspect: Jenna McFry) *Interrogate Jenna McFry. (Prerequisite: Punch Card Details unraveled; New Suspect: Felix Murray) *Question Felix Murray about his inspection of the plant. (Prerequisite: Jenna interrogated) *Examine Bullet Case. (Result: Bullets) *Analyze Bullets (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats energy bars) *Examine Graffiti. (New Suspect: Izzy Ramsey) *Question Izzy Ramsey about her graffiti. (Prerequisite: Izzy Ramsey's Graffiti identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate City Square. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Machine, Picnic Basket) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Electronic Machine) *Analyze Electronic Machine. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the electric guitar; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Power Plant Fence) *Investigate Power Plant Fence. (Prerequisite: Electronic Machine analyzed; Clues: Power Plant Map, Hip Flask) *Examine Power Plant Map. (Result: Colorful Particles) *Examine Colorful Particles. (Result: Product for Pink Hair) *Confront Izzy about her breaking into the control tower. (Prerequisite: Product for Pink Hair identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Izzy is right-handed and plays the electric guitar, Jon plays the electric guitar) *Examine Hip Flask. (Result: Name on Flask) *Analyze Name on Flask. (12:00:00) *Ask Felix Murray why he lied. (Prerequisite: Name on Flask analyzed; Profile updated: Felix is right-handed, eats energy bars and plays the electric guitar) *Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Customized Plate; New Suspect: Oscar Thompson) *Inform Oscar Thompson of his boyfriend's murder. (Prerequisite: Customized Plate found) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To the Stars (2/6). To the Stars (2/6) *Move on to a new crime! Trivia *The case title is most likely a reference to the 2016 American supernatural horror film of the same name. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Airport (The Conspiracy)